FIG. 6A to FIG. 6D are process diagrams showing a conventional chip part manufacturing process. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of portion S of the chip part in FIG. 6B.
FIG. 6A is a sheet forming diagram, FIG. 6B is a coil section forming diagram, FIG. 6C is an element separating diagram, and FIG. 6D is an electrode forming diagram, which respectively show the manufacturing processes.
As shown in FIG. 6A, in the sheet forming process, a plurality of green sheets 1 are formed. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6B and in FIG. 7 mentioned later, in the coil forming process, arcuate conductors 2 are printed on the plurality of green sheets 1 by using Ag paste. Next, green sheets 1 are laminated to form coil section 3 formed from spiral conductor. In this case, arcuate conductors 2 printed on respective green sheets 1 are electrically connected to each other via through-hole 4 formed in green sheet 1, thereby forming coil section 3.
Next, as shown in FIG. 6C, in the element separating process, element 5 on green sheet 1 is cut off by cutter 6, using a dicing method or Thomson cutting method, and thereby, chip parts 7 are individually formed.
And, in the electrode forming process of FIG. 6D, chip part 7 is formed with electrode 7c. After that, the parts are burned to complete the manufacturing process.
As the document information of prior art related to the present invention, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent H11-186084 is commonly known.
In the conventional configuration, in the element separating process shown in FIG. 6C, elements 5 adjacent each other are cut off by cutter 6, using a dicing method or Thomson cutting method, and therefore, it is necessary to provide additional cutting width for the blade thickness of cutter 6.
Also, the first corner formed at a surface perpendicular to the mounting surface is squared. In order to increase the number of chip parts per unit area of green sheet 1, if the cutting width of cutter 6 is reduced, the cutting stress caused by cutter 6 is liable to be applied to chip part 7, and there arises a problem of deformation of chip part 7.
Also, when a plurality of chip parts 7 are fed into the apparatus by means of a parts feeder or the like, causing the chip parts to come into contact with each other, the parts are not smoothly fed because the first corner of chip part 7 is squared, and there arises a problem of break or crack in chip parts.